


Confessions

by Sister_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Cute, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_winchesters/pseuds/Sister_winchesters
Summary: the reader come out as bisexual to Dean and he confesses for his love for her





	Confessions

Y/n was always freaking the boys would figure out, what she didn’t know, what they’d find out one night at a bar.

The boys and her were walking into the bar, her eyes traveling around the bar she spots the bartender, a brunette with beautiful brown eyes, what she didn’t know was Dean was watching her every move as they walked towards her.

Y/n walked to the bartender, a smile on her face as she flirts with her, ordering them all beers, and herself a shot.

Dean watched from a far, tilting his head to the side, he thinks for a second, somewhat getting jealous of the bartender but he doesn’t know why, Y/N doesn’t go for chicks, he looks at Sam, “what’s her deal?” He asks

Sam looks over at her, “seems like she’s flirting Dean, something you always do” he says chuckling softly.

Y/N walks over, beers in hand, but she notices the look on Dean’s face, and frowns slightly, waiting for what he has to say, but his look drops and he gave the beer, “thanks” he says not looking at her anymore.

**_~~Back at Motel~~_ **

Sam goes to bed early, leaving Dean and Y/N to their own devices.

“Dean.. I” she starts but she stops, trying to figure out what to say, “I.. I have something to say” she whispers softly.

Taking a deep breath, she whispers, “I’m bi.. I like men and women and I..” She stops talking, too afraid to look up at the eldest Winchester.

Dean nods softly, watching her, “Y/N, sweetheart” he starts, “I… I’m not good with words either, but I can tell you one thing, you’re still the woman I… I imagine myself with, ” he admits, “and j don’t care that your bi, hell, it doesn’t matter to me as long as i can watch” he tries to joke.

Y/N holds back tears as she runs and hugs Dean, “I love you to Dean” she whispers against his neck, before she pulls away and kisses him.


End file.
